Lost Ones
by Roxius
Summary: They weren't Lost Ones, but they both felt they would have been better off in a coma. Sakaki X Endrance in 30 sentences. Warning: YAOI CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!


Title: Lost Ones

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T at best

Pairing: Sakaki X Endrance ( YAOI CRACK!)

Summary: They weren't exactly Lost Ones, but they both felt they would have been better off being in a coma. Sakaki X Endrance in 30 sentences. Warning: YAOI CRACK! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Same**

"We're both the same, you know…" Endrance remarked as he and Sakaki sat down at a breakfast café. Sakaki gave Endrance an incredulous look and asked, "What do you mean?" Endrance kissed Sakaki on the lips and replied, "We both love a beautiful creature…"

**2. Pathetic**

Endrance's eyes were glowing with anger as he hissed, "You're pathetic…" Sakaki tried to come up with a retort, but he knew deep down that it was true.

**3. Peace**

Sakaki held out a hand to his lover and pleaded, "Please…join me in Moon Tree…" Endrance turned his eyes from Sakaki's gaze and replied, "I can't. Your life is too peaceful…"

**4. Hair**

Endrance took one look at Sakaki and said, "I really like your hair! It's so shiny and clean!" Sakaki grinned and replied, "Likewise, my friend, likewise..."

**5. Kiss**

Sakaki couldn't get that strange tingling feeling out of his mouth after Endrance "accidently" kissed him on the lips.

**6. Pain**

The pain was unbearable. Sakaki placed his hand over his heart, as if trying to keep it from blowing into pieces. Red began to fill his eyes as he watched his friend...his lover...slowly walk towards him, blade drawn. Sakaki could see him mouth the words 'I'm Sorry' before landing the final blow.

**7. Jealous**

Atoli couldn't help but feel jealous as Sakaki went on and on about Endrance and how beautiful he was.

**8. Life**

Endrance hated his life. He had no family or friends. He lived alone, spending his days in a virtual world. Sakaki hated his life. His parents expected him to be a genius and would punish him if he ever got below a A-. They both hated their lives, but the company of one another somehow made things not seem so bad...

**9. People**

"People just don't understand us!" Endrance had said, "They call us 'monsters' and 'freaks' for loving one another!" As Sakaki watched the AIDA spread throughout 'The World' like wildfire, he smiled and thought, 'You're right, Endrance. Now...we can get our revenge!'

**10. Lost**

Even to this day, Endrance still believed the Sakaki he knew and loved was still somewhere within the horrible monster that had replaced him.

**11. Mia**

Sakaki suddenly felt empty in spirit as he listened to Endrance quietly moan about someone named 'Mia'.

**12. Power**

"So, you can use an Avatar?" Sakaki asked. Endrance took a sip of his coffee and nodded. Sakaki just nodded back and drank his coffee, his mind swirling with dark ideals...

**13. Time**

Sakaki turned to Endrance and asked, "What time is it?" Suddenly, Endrance kissed him on the lips. When they seperated, he said, "It's time for a good night kiss, my darling..."

**14. Vanilla**

Out of the blue one day, Sakaki asked Endrance if he liked chocolate or vanilla. Endrance smiled and replied, "I like vanilla, of course!" Sakaki made a mental note to buy Endrance a vanilla cake on his birthday.

**15. Sex**

Endrance wondered why Sakaki kept trying to avoid the inevitable, until he learned that Sakaki was actually ten years old.

**16. Happy**

Every day, Sakaki would flash a big smile on his face. 'But,' Endrance wondered, 'Is he truly happy?'

**17. Birthday**

Endrance didn't expect for Sakaki to not only buy him a cake, but set up an entire party for the occasion. He also didn't expect to be caught making out with Sakaki on the couch by a certain Adept Rogue.

**18. Idea**

"I have an idea! Let's go in the hottub together na-" "NO!"

**19. Curse**

Was it simply fate, or was it a curse that sent Sakaki spiraling into a series of events that would lead to love...and despair?

**20. Ears**

It took a while, but Sakaki eventually got used to Endrance chewing on his ear from time to time.

**21. Bed**

Sakaki kind of hated it how Endrance always took so long getting to bed, what with making sure he has on his 'sexy pajamas' and all...

**22. Magic**

Every time they kissed, it always felt magical.

**23. Gone**

"Please..." Endrance begged, "Where...where is Sakaki...?" Haseo didn't even turn around to face Endrance as he replied, "He's gone, Endrance. He's gone..."

**24. Race**

Their love for each other felt like a race that was growing shorter and shorter every minute.

**25. Only**

"Would you like two roses? Or one?" asked the old woman NPC at the counter. Endrance looked out the window at Sakaki's retreating form and replied, "I'll only take one..."

**26. Blade**

'Endrance is as beautiful as his blade...' Sakaki thought as he watched Team Haseo beat down on the Demon Palace Emperor.

**27. Yuri**

Sakaki and Endrance weren't sure what to think when they walked in on Atoli and Shino having sex on the floor.

**28. Waffle**

In Sakaki's mind, Endrance was like a waffle: crunchy on the outside, soft and fluffy on the outside.

**29. Junk**

"Why did you bring all this junk home?" Sakaki shouted furiously, his finger pointed at the pile of trash in the corner. Endrance just smiled sweetly at him and shrugged his shoulders.

**30. Supernova**

If a supernova ever hit, Endrance and Sakaki wanted to die in each others' arms.


End file.
